Your Call
by CoffeeSam
Summary: It's been two weeks since Finn set Rachel free. She's been waiting for his call ever since the day she arrived in New-York, and now she only wants one thing; She wants him back. Inspired by the wonderful song 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade.


**Hello guys! This is my first ever Glee fanfiction, so be easy on me ;) I recommend you listen to the song 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade while reading this. It got me in the mood to write this one-shot, and I really hope you will like it. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**The lyrics are written in BOLD.  
**

**Warning: Small fluff in the end!  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Ryan Murphy. No, I do not own Glee. I am a fourteen year-old girl. Ryan Murphy is a man. And he's definitely not fourteen years old.  
**

* * *

**Waiting for your call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice. Listening to the song we used to sing in the car. Do you remember butterfly, early summer is playing on repeat. Just like when we would meet… Like when we would meet.**

Sitting on her bed, Rachel Berry sighed sadly, still looking at her phone. It had been two weeks since she left Ohio for New York, and every night, she couldn't help but sit on her bed, look at her phone and wait for her ex-boyfriend's call.

Every night, the same thoughts were running through her head. She asked herself every single night if she should pack her bags and go back to Lima, where all of her friends were, where all the people she loved and care about was.

She sighed again and picked up her phone, going on her music play list. She taped 'Shuffle', and the music began. Of course, the worst song Rachel could expect starting playing. "It's all coming back to me now" was blasting as loud as it could from her phone's speaker. She felt her eyes getting watery and quickly took her phone, and threw it across her bedroom. The brunette brought her knees up to her chest and started softly crying, still listening to the song that was playing.

**And I was born to tell you I love you. And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine, stay with me tonight. Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh, I am feeling so ambitious. You and me, flesh to flesh, 'cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me will bring life into my deepest hopes. What's your fantasy?**

It's been a whole month, and Finn Hudson still hadn't called his ex-girlfriend. He tried setting her free, he tried forgetting about her, but he still couldn't. She was occupying his every thoughts, every dream. Letting go of her wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

Maybe setting her free was the stupidest idea he had ever done. Sure, he had done many stupid things in his life, but this one was highly classed. Probably even first place… Setting free the girl of his dreams, the girl he always wanted, the girl he was ready to marry…

He remembered their first real kiss. How close her body was to his, how every quiet breath she took in between kisses, how she made him felt. It wasn't the usual make-out with a girl. Quinn, Santana… None of these girls could have kissed him like Rachel did.

Rachel. Her name rang through his head, and he glanced at his phone. Maybe it wasn't too late, yet.

**And I was born to tell you I love you. And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine, stay with me tonight. And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home!**

Her breaths were getting shorter. She felt her heart thumping through her chest, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the 'Welcome to Lima, Ohio' sign. Thirty minutes until she was finally home. She didn't tell anyone that she was coming back, she wanted to surprise them. She just hoped it wasn't too late for her friends to take her back, for Finn to take her back.

Ten minutes. Time was passing faster, and she took off her headphones and pressed 'pause' to the song she was listening too. She put her headphones quickly in her small duffel bag, and shoved her phone in her jeans pocket.

Five minutes. She couldn't stay in place; she was nervously fidgeting with her fingers, looking around. She gulped down when someone announced that the train had arrived to final destination, and quickly grabbed her duffel bag, her purse and her simple red luggage. She smiled and let out a short breath, standing up and walking out the door, back into Lima's fresh air.

**And I was born to tell you I love you. And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine, stay with me tonight. And I was born to tell you I love you. And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine, stay with me tonight…**

The moment she stepped out of the train, he spotted her. He wasn't sure at first if it was really her, but she was wearing this shirt that only Rachel Berry could own.

He looked at the train, then looked back at Rachel. She still hadn't noticed him, and she started walking away. The tall boy was standing there, looking at her like an idiot. He couldn't handle being this far away from her, so he did the first thing he could think of.

"Rachel!" He shouted, taking a step towards her. She froze when she heard the voice, and then finally turned around, smiling.

He let out a short laugh, and dropped his luggage and bag. He threw away his ticket for the train and ran to her, and he hugged her. She didn't react at first, but finally hugged back.

"Where were you going?" She asked him, pulling away from the hug.

"I was going to find you…" He said. She gave him a puzzled look, and he did again the first thing that went through his mind. He pulled her close again and kissed her gently. It wasn't the usual feisty kissing; it was sweet, and quite nice.

Finn pulled away. "That's why I was going to find you… I love you, Rachel. And I think it's the stupidest thing I ever did to let you go away."

Rachel let out a happy sigh and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Finn… I love you too."


End file.
